Accidentally in love
by Rammstein1666
Summary: Despues de mucho tiempo de que no sucede nada nuevo en el zoologico, Skipper empieza a sentir algo muy especial por su mejor amiga
1. Mis pensamientos por ella

**Hola gente, este es mi primer fanfic, sobre los pingïinos de madagascar, espero les guste, bueno no los interrumpo mas y que empieze la historia**

* * *

** Capitulo 1: Mis pensamientos por ella**

Era un día normal en el zoológico de central park todos los animales estaban descansando después de haber tenido tantas visitas, todos excepto ya saben quienes, claaaro los pingüinos, ellos estaban entrenando a pesar de estar un poco cansados, el entrenamiento era muy duro agotador así que el más pequeño de los pingüinos dijo:

-Skipper, ¿ya podemos parar de entrenar? estoy un poco cansado- dijo Cabo

-El enemigo no va a esperar a que te repongas joven cabo, debes ser más resistente como mis otros soldados-

-De hecho Skipper yo también estoy algo cansado- dijo Kowalski

-Chi yo igual- dijo Rico

-Está bien montón de holgazanes pueden irse- respondió Skipper

Los tres pingüinos dijeron en coro:

-¡GRACIAS SKIPPER !-

Rico y Kowalski se metieron al cuartel, cabo está a punto de entrar también cuando volteo a ver y vio como Skipper estaba contemplando el cielo, a Cabo eso se le hizo muy raro ya que normalmente Skipper no hace eso.

En la mente de Skipper:

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos ataca ninguno de nuestros enemigos, pero eso no significa que se han rendido, esta sensación de felicidad cada vez que la veo, cuando sus ojos color avellana me ven no puedo evitar sonreír, cuando tu belleza me inmoviliza frente a ti, ¿pero que estoy diciendo? contrólate Skipper, pero es que no lo sé tal vez sea posible, tal vez sea verdad, creo que estoy enamorado de...-

Skipper estaba pensando esto cuando de repente Cabo lo distrajo

-Emm, Skipper, ¿estás bien?-

-¿Qué?... Ho solo eres tu Cabo, si estoy bien, ¿por qué no lo estaría?-

-Es que te vi muy concentrado y muy pensador y pensé que tal vez te pasaba algo.- dijo Cabo

-Gracias por preocuparte Cabo, pero estoy bien.-

-Ho, entonces me voy Skipper, Kowalski dijo que nos mostraría un nuevo invento así que quiero verlo nos vemos después

-Claro joven Cabo-

Cabo se fue y Skipper se quedo contemplando el cielo por 10 minutos, pesando ¿cómo sería su vida al lado de ella? ¿Realmente estaba enamorado? y ¿qué siente ella por mi?

Estos pensamientos acababan de pasar por la mente de Skipper cuando escucho una gran explosión que provenía desde el interior de su cuartel...

* * *

**Bueno chicos, chicas, este es el primer capitulo, pronto subiré el segundo, un saludo nos vemos despúes amigos**


	2. Sentimientos encontrados

**Hola chavalitos, aquí esta el capitulo dos, espero les guste y que empiese la historia**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Sentimientos encontrados**

Skipper había escuchado una fuerte explosión proveniente del interior de su cuartel así que fue rápidamente para adentro y se encontró con kowalski, Rico y Cabo llenos de tizne

**Skipper**: ¿Pero qué paso aquí?

**Kowalski**: Nada Skipper solo una pequeña explosión de mi nuevo invento

**Skipper**: ¿Y se podría saber que es ese nuevo invento?

**Kowlaski**: Es solamente un cohete que cuando explota en el cielo suelta muchos dulces

**Skipper**: ¿Y porque fallo?

**Kowalsk**i: Emm al parecer uno de mis cálculos está mal así que creo que tendré que revisarlos

**Skipper**: bien, pero ya es tarde es hora de dormir así que a la cama soldados mañana tendremos que volver a entrenar

Y todos se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente los pingüinos se levantaron muy temprano para poder entrenar más tiempo, estuvieron entrenando desde las 600 horas (horario militar) y terminaron a las 4 de la tarde

**Skipper**: Bien soldados, buen entrenamiento puede irse

**Los otros** tres pingüinos se fueron y Skipper se quedo afuera, pensando lo mismo que el día anterior, cuando de pronto llego Marlene

**Marlene**: Hola Skipper

**Skipper**: Hola Marlene, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

**Marlene**: Nada solo pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió saludarlos y pensé en... no se tal vez preguntarte... si te gustaría dar un paseo por el zoológico conmigo

Skipper iba a aceptar la oferta de Marlene pero recordó sus enemigos, su equipo y los peligros que corrían así que Skipper se excuso

**Skipper**: Lo siento Marlene me gustaría, pero Kowalski va a probar un nuevo invento y quiero asegurarme que no pase nada grave.

**Marlene**: Ho, está bien Skipper, no te preocupes.

Después de decir esto Marlene se fue a su hábitat un poco triste

**En la mente de Skipper:**

¿Porque negué su invitación? puede haber pasado toda la tarde con ella, realmente me gusta Marlene pero ¿como decírselo?

**Mientras tanto en el hábitat de Marlene:**

Marlene eso fue muy tonto de tu parte, ¿cómo se me ocurre preguntarle a Skipper eso? el siempre está ocupado, nunca tendría tiempo para estar conmigo, me gustaría que él y yo saliésemos aunque sea solo una vez, quisiera decirle a Skipper lo que siento pero ¿como?

**Mientras tanto en el hábitat de los pingüinos, Skipper estaba hablando consigo mismo:**

¿Desde cuándo me habré enamorado de Marlene? tal vez siempre me ha gustado Marlene, solo que había estado muy ocupado para notarlo.

Skipper no se daba cuenta pero Rico, Cabo y Kowalski estaban justo detrás de él y lo habían escuchado todo...

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo por hoy, ¿que pasara con Skipper y Marlene? ¿Cabo, Rico y Kowalski se lo diran a Marlene? ¿Realmente estan leyendo esta historia? Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Apoyando a Skipper

**Hola chavalitos, aqui esta el capitulo 3 decidi poner una cancion, bueno no los interrumpo mas disfrutenlo xD, A se me olvidaba decirles que la canción es de la banda Guns N' Roses y la cancion se llama November Rain**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Apoyando a Skipper**

Skipper se canso de pensar tantas cosas y pensó en irse a descansar pero cuando se dio la vuelta ahí estaban los otros tres pingüinos con una gran sonrisa

Skipper: ¿Q... Que...Que... están... haciendo... aquí afuera...porque me ven así?

Cabo: Skipper no te hagas el desentendido, jejeje escuchamos todo.

Rico: Chi

Skipper: ¿De que están hablando?

Kowalski: Por favor Skipper jejeje, escuchamos que dijiste que estabas enamorado de Marlene

Cuando Skipper escucho eso, se puso tan rojo como un tomate y al ver el color de Skipper Rico, Cabo y Kowalski ya no aguantaron la risa y se echaron a reír hasta caer en el suelo

Skipper: Ya basta dejen de reír, está bien lo admito, estoy enamorado de Marlene

Los tres pingüinos se levantaron del suelo y Cabo le dijo a Skipper

Cabo: Skipper porque no invitas a Marlene a una cita

Skipper: De hecho ella me invito a dar un paseo hace un rato pero le dije que no

Rico: Po que le dijite que ño

Skipper: De hecho le dije que no porque hay algo que me preocupa mucho

Kowlaski: ¿Que es Skipper?

Skipper: Bien se los diré. Ustedes saben que tenemos enemigos mortales como el doctor Espiráculo o Hans y he observado que desde hace mucho no nos ataca ninguno de ellos y tengo miedo de que si salgo con Marlene o si no estoy con ustedes puedan atraparlos y hacerles daño.

Cabo: Pero Skipper eso no debe preocuparte, nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de Hans y de Espiráculo

Kowalski: Es cierto Skipper, además con el sistema de seguridad que tenemos y según mis cálculos no hay posibilidad de que nadie pudiese entrar a nuestro cuartel

Rico: Chi que chi

Skipper: ¿En serio?

Cabo: Claro que si Skipper así que invita a Marlene para que salgan mañana en la noche

Skipper: Si gracias, amigos, pero no sé como pedírselo, mmmm Cabo opciones

Kowalski: Skipper creo que el amor ya te afecto la cabecita, yo soy el de las opciones

Skipper: Kowalski ya te dije que cuando se trata sobre los sentimientos, el de las opciones es Cabo

Kowalski: Ho cierto

Skipper: Entonces Cabo, como me recomiendas que le pida la cita a Marlene

Cabo: Mmmm que te parece si le das una serenata y luego le pides que salga contigo

Skipper: Buena idea joven Cabo ¿pero que canción le canto?

Cabo: Bueno recuerdo que una vez Marlene me dijo que le gustaba el rock, así que creo que cantaras una canción de rock

Skipper: Esta bien pero tú elije una buena canción Cabo

Cabo obedeció y se paso toda la noche buscando una canción hermosa para que Skipper se la cantara a Marlene, después le enseño a Skipper la letra, estuvieron ensayando todo el día y en la noche se fueron los cuatro al hábitat de Marlene para que Skipper cante, y los demás tocaran los instrumentos. Llegaron y Skipper llamo a Marlene, ella salió y Skipper empezó a cantar:

When I look into your eyes

I can see a love restrained

But darlin' when I hold you

Don't you know I feel the same

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

And we both know hearts can change

And it's hard to hold a candle

In the cold November rain

We've been through this auch a long long time

Just tryin' to kill the pain

But lovers always come and lovers always go

An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today

Walking away

If we could take the time

to lay it on the line

I could rest my head

Just knowin' that you were mine

All mine

So if you want to love me

then darlin' don't refrain

Or I'll just end up walkin'

In the cold November rain

Do you need some time...on your own

Do you need some time...all alone

Everybody needs some time...

on their own

Don't you know you need some time...all alone

I know it's hard to keep an open heart

When even friends seem out to harm you

But if you could heal a broken heart

Wouldn't time be out to charm you

Sometimes I need some time...on my

own

Sometimes I need some time...all alone

Everybody needs some time...

on their own

Don't you know you need some time...all alone

And when your fears subside

And shadows still remain

I know that you can love me

When there's no one left to blame

So never mind the darkness

We still can find a way

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

Even cold November rain

Don't ya think that you need somebody

Don't ya think that you need someone

Everybody needs somebody

You're not the only one

Cuando Skipper termino de cantar Marlene aplaudió y le sonrió a Skipper el se sonrojo y luego le dijo a Marlene:

Skipper: Emm... Marlene... me preguntaba si... tú quisieras... salir conmigo... esta noche

* * *

**OMG, al fin Skipper se atreve a invitar a Marlene, bueno este fue el capitulo 3, esperen con ansias el siguiente y un saludo nos vemos luego**


	4. La cita

**Hola amigos, si se que me tarde un poco en actualizar pero por fin aqui esta el capitulo 4 disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: La cita**

Marlene cuando escucho esto solamente abrió sus ojos hasta donde podía y puso una gran sonrisa y dijo:

**Marlene:** ¡Claro que si Skipper!, me encantaría

**Skipper:** Esta bien, esta noche a las 9

**Marlene: **Claro Skipper

Después de esto los pingüinos se fueron y Marlene inmediatamente se fue a buscar su vestido más lindo. Skipper también fue a su hábitat para poderse poner elegante. Después de mucho tiempo Skipper por fin estuvo listo,

**Cabo:** Muy bien Skipper ya sabes como portarte en la cita verdad

**Skipper:** Si Cabo, me tengo que comportar muy caballeroso

**Cabo:** Muy bien Skipper ya estás listo, buena suerte con tu cita.

**Skipper:** Gracias joven Cabo

Skipper se fue directo al hábitat de Marlene en el choche rosa que usaban para practicar, estaba muy nervioso pero también muy emocionado porque al fin tendría una cita con la persona de la que estaba enamorado. Cuando Skipper llego al hábitat de Marlene, el vio a Marlene y se quedo con la boca abierta, Marlene estaba usando un vestido color negro con encajes y dejaba al descubierto su espalda, un poco ajustado pero hacia resaltar su figura.

**Marlene:** Cierra esa boca, podrían entrar moscas

**Skipper:** Que?... Ho si... em Ma... Marlene... te... vez muy hermosa

Cuando Marlene escucho esto se sonrojo muchísimo pero trato de disimularlo.

**Marlene:** Emm gracias Skipper tu también te vez muy guapo con ese moño

**Skipper: ¿**Y bien nos vamos?

**Marlene:** Claro

**Skipper:** Bien, he traído el auto porque será un poco largo el camino

Skipper abrió la puerta del pasajero para Marlene y ella subió, después el subió y fueron directo al parque para tener su cita

**Marlene: **¿A dónde vamos Skipper?

**Skipper:** Es una sorpresa

Skipper detuvo el auto delante de unos arbustos, ambos bajaron del coche y Skipper dijo:

**Skipper:** Bien Marlene hemos llegado

**Marlene:** Pero Skipper aquí no hay nada

Skipper movió unos arbustos y dejo al descubierto una mesa para dos personas, había velas, comida y un poco de vino

**Marlene:** Hay Skipper esto es hermoso

**Skipper:** Gracias Marlene

Los dos fueron hacia la mesa se sentaron y empezaron a charlar...

* * *

**Bien ese fue el capitulo, es algo corto pero espero que les haya gustado nos vemos despues amigos.**


End file.
